Break Apart or a Second Chance
by Jemlela
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have been fighting. When Tony falls sick, will Gibbs be there for him. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Collapsed

_My Team, My Rules._

These words haunt Tony's dreams. His relationship with Agent Barrett is destroying his relationship with Gibbs. If he forced to choose, which one will he choose? EJ understands him and makes him feel alive; he hasn't felt this way since Jeanne. Gibbs has always been like a father to him.

Tony coughed a little as he got ready for work. Some days he just dreads going into work. He loves his job, he loves the team; but ever since Gibbs found out that he was sleeping with EJ, the tension between them is so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

He didn't want to let Gibbs know he was developing a cold. This just may be the reason that Gibbs needs to kick him off his team.

* * *

><p>All through work Tony kept mostly to himself and always made an excuse to get away before he started coughing. He tries not to watch what EJ's team is doing, but sometimes he can't help himself.<p>

After Gibbs dismissed them for the day, Tony headed home and took his cough syrup and some over the counter cold pills he keeps for any illness that may appear. He knows he has to be careful about letting colds getting out of hand with his lungs. After taking his medicine, he got dinner ready for him and EJ. He just took the lasagna out of the oven when his doorbell rang.

"Hello." Tony said as he opened the door to let her in.

"Hello to you too." EJ answers as she gave him a kiss.

"I made lasagna, it is ready. We made need it for energy for later." Tony answered with a smile.

"Dinner first; then dessert." EJ agreed.

* * *

><p>Tony and EJ were asleep in his bed, EJ arm draped over his body. Tony woke up suddenly, he was having trouble breathing. He untangled himself form EJ and headed for his bathroom to get his inhaler. He got the inhaler out of the medicine cabinet and was about to use it when he collapsed the inhaler still in his hand.<p>

EJ woke up wondering where Tony had gone. She put on his shirt and went in search for him. She couldn't find him anywhere in the apartment. She decided to check the bathroom since that was the one placed he hasn't looked. She found him unconscious on the floor. EJ ran back to the room to call for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>EJ paced the hospital waiting room hoping to hear something about Tony. His pulse had been so weak when she checked on him after calling for the ambulance. The only thing she got out of anyone was that Tony was in respiratory failure. She saw a doctor coming.<p>

"How is he?" EJ asked.

"You called the ambulance so you were with him before he collapsed. Did he seem sick at all?" Brad asked.

"He was coughing a bit. But he said he was fine." EJ answers.

"With Tony he is always fine; even when he isn't."

"May, I see him?" EJ asked.

Brad wondered if he should allow it. He has never met her before, but she came in with Tony. He has to call Gibbs, since he is listed as Tony's next of kin. But he knows that Tony is calmer when someone is with him. Usually it has been Gibbs, but he isn't here right now.

"Sure." He answered as he led her to Tony's room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was working on his boat. Ducky was sitting on the step watching him work. They are currently talking about DiNozzo. Well more like Ducky is talking and Gibbs is trying not to listen. He knows that he has things he needs to work out with DiNozzo, bit that is on them to work out without interference from his team and friends. He knows that they mean well, but they are just making it more difficult.<p>

Gibbs was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Gibbs."

"_Agent Gibbs, it is Dr. Pitt"_

"What's wrong?"

"_Tony was admitted, he is respiratory failure. Did you notice that he was getting sick?"_

Gibbs was in shock, did the tension between them lead to Tony illness. Did Tony really think that he couldn't talk to him?

"_Gibbs, Gibbs, you still there."_

"Yeah Brad, I'm still here and I'm on my way."

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned towards Ducky whose interest had been peaked at the mention of "Brad"

"That was Tony's doctor. Tony is in the hospital with respiratory failure. This is all my fault."

"Jethro, go to him. Talk to him; let him know that you are here for him. I'll drive." Ducky answered.

"Fine let's go." Gibbs growled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This story just popped into my head after watching Dead Reflection. I think that Gibbs was being such a jerk to Tony. <em>


	2. Agree to Disagree

Gibbs walked into the hospital. He didn't know what he was going to say to Tony, but he was going to let his agent know that he isn't alone. Gibbs was the one in for a shock when he saw the source of their fighting in the room with _his_ agent.

EJ looked up from her unconscious boyfriend to his boss. What on earth is he doing here, hasn't he caused Tony enough grief. She wondered.

EJ and Gibbs just glared at each other. Tony could sense the tension in the room and his body acted accordingly setting his machines off. The nurses and Brad came running to calm down their unconscious patient. EJ and Gibbs stood on opposite sides of the room watching the medical staff trying to calm down the one they care so much about.

"You two with me." Brad ordered forcefully to Gibbs and EJ.

They followed him into the hall still glaring at each other.

"I don't what is going on between you two; but keep it out of that room. Tony is very sick and his body is sensing the tension between you to. If there is another situation like the one that just happened, I will ban both of you from seeing him." Brad laid into the agents. "I would really hate to do that to Tony, normally he is calmer with visitors; but he can't take any more stress. So before you go back in there, you have to decide which is more important Tony's health or your petty feud."

When Brad was done he left to go check on his other patients before returning his attention back to the one who needs him the most.

EJ and Gibbs both felt about 2 feet tall.

"Let's agree to disagree for now." Gibbs growled.

"Agreed, but this is far from over." EJ replied.

EJ and Gibbs stood on the wall trying to get their emotions under control before going back into Tony's room. Neither one wanted to risk being banned from seeing Tony.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes they were both calm enough to return to Tony's room.<p>

EJ stared at the man she has being seeing; the man found unconscious after making love. She doesn't understand anything. How could a small cold send him into respiratory failure?

Gibbs walked up to Tony's bed and put his hand on Tony's forehead. He felt that Tony is burning up. "Oh Tony, why didn't you come to me if you were sick? Or at least Ducky, or Brad. If you had this might have been prevented."

"May I ask you a question?" EJ spoke up.

Gibbs didn't answer but did give her the indication that he was listening.

"What is wrong with him? I knew he had a small cold, but it shouldn't have caused this." She commented waving her hand over Tony.

"About 6 years ago. Some crazy chick with a brain tumor sent genetically altered pneumonic plague in a letter to the office. Tony just happened to be the one who opened the letter and as a result of it, he ended up with pneumonic plague." Gibbs explained.

"Obviously he survived, although I can't imagine how."

"Tony's lungs were badly scarred as a result of it. It doesn't take much for a cold to send him into this state." Gibbs answered never taking his eyes off of Tony.

Gibbs decided he needed coffee and time away from Barrett.

"I'm going for coffee, you want anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm good." She answered.

After Gibbs left, EJ starred at Tony. She realized how little they really knew each other. They seemed to work; but is it just a sexual attraction or is there something more between them. He never told her that he had the plague. She wonders what else he hasn't told her.

* * *

><p>Gibbs ran into Ducky in the hall as he headed towards the coffee machine.<p>

"I heard about what happened. Is Agent Barrett still with him?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, I needed a break and coffee will make her more tolerable." Gibbs answered.

"Is Anthony still unconscious?" Ducky asked.

"I know you talk to Brad. So you probably know more about his health than I do." Gibbs growled.

"Yes, I guess I do. Anthony's lungs are not working right now. That is why he is on a ventilator. Brad is sure he will wake up; but he just doesn't know when. In the meantime you had better decide on what you are going to do about Anthony's relationship with Agent Barrett."

"Duck, I can deal with that later. After DiNozzo is better."

"No Jethro, you can't. Things have been so awkward between you two. If you are going to be there for him through his illness; then you have to be there for him all the away and that means dealing with Agent Barrett. If you are still angry that he is dating her, then you should leave him be. He doesn't need your pity." Ducky answered leaving his long time friend some things to think about.

Gibbs sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. He has no idea what he is going to do about Tony and EJ Barrett.


	3. Working Things Out

Gibbs wished he could just forget the last few days. Seeing Tony so sick puts things into perspective. He never wanted to fight with Tony, he certainly doesn't want to be telling him who he can and can't see. But relationships between Agents rarely work out and he didn't want to see Tony as heartbroken as he was when he lost Jeanne.

Gibbs walks back to Tony's room, EJ is still with him.

"How is he doing?" Gibbs asked.

"He is still out; his doctor came back. Tony is currently running a fever." EJ answered washing his face with a wet washcloth.

Gibbs sat down next to her watching her taking care of him.

"Is there anyone we should call?" EJ asked.

"No, the team already knows. They are going to come and check up on him tomorrow." Gibbs answered.

"What about his family?"

"Tony has a father, they don't talk much and he doesn't see him. They are a perfect example of that old cliché; that you never really know what goes on behind closed doors."

"Why is that?"

"If he hasn't told you about his estranged relationship with his father; then I'm not going to." Gibbs answered.

EJ accepts that answer. "Why don't you like me? I haven't done anything to you."

"Who says I don't like you?" Gibbs questioned. EJ stared at him. "I do not like that you are seeing Tony."

"Why?" EJ responded determine to get a real answer out of Gibbs.

"Relationships between agents rarely work out. I don't want to see Tony heartbroken again."

"Tony could hurt me as much as I could hurt him." EJ pointed out.

"True, but I am not concerned about you. That is on your team. My concern is Tony; he hides behind a mask and never lets anyone really know what he is feeling. He really hasn't been serious with anyone since-"

"Jeanne Benoit." EJ interrupted.

"He told you about her." Gibbs questioned.

"He did. He told me he had started seeing her as part of an undercover operation and that he fell in love with her. He also told me that it ended badly. I am going to do my very best not to hurt him."

"You better not; because if you do, you will answer to me."

"I hear you. I am going to get some breakfast. You want anything?" EJ asked.

"No thank you."

* * *

><p>Gibbs waited for EJ to leave before he turned to Tony. He got real close to his ear.<p>

"You listen to me DiNozzo and you listen good. I know you don't feel well and I know you are running a fever, but I need you to wake up."

Tony slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised that Gibbs was sitting there with him. Wasn't he mad at him? Weren't they fighting? Tony was so confused.

"Are you here to kick me off your team?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at him in shocked. He surely didn't think that would be the first thing out of his mouth.

"Why would you think that?"

"You are upset that I am seeing EJ. You want me to stop seeing her; but I am not going to. At least not because you want me too." Tony started.

"Tony"

"When I didn't do what my father wanted me to do. He threw me out and turned his back on me." Tony answered looking away from Gibbs.

"Hey Tony, look at me." Gibbs said and waited for Tony to respond. After a few minutes he did. "I will never kick you off my team and I will never turn my back on you. You are like a son to me and I love you. That will never change, no matter who you date."

"I wish I could believe that. But, I still think that one day you will force me to choose between the team and my love life. No matter what, I feel like I am going to make the wrong decision." Tony replied.

"EJ has been here with you. She left to get some breakfast, but she will back soon. EJ and I have agreed to disagree for the time being. When you get out of you here, you will stay with me until you are 100 percent. I will use that time to get to know EJ a little better." Gibbs responded.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" EJ asked with a smile as she walked in.

"Still here." Tony answered with a huge smile.

* * *

><p>EJ and Gibbs sat with Tony in the hospital until he was released. EJ came by to see Tony as often as possible. By the time Tony was a hundred percent better and ready to return to work; things between Gibbs and EJ were also better. They might not see eye to eye on things, but they both care about Tony.<p>

EJ and Tony worked different cases and sometimes even different weekends. Tony still continued to stay with Gibbs for a little while longer. EJ came over at least once a week for dinner. Gibbs still wasn't sure that things will work out between Tony and EJ; but for now he is supporting them, because it means so much to Tony.


End file.
